Una pequeña aventura
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Gregory Lestrade no tiene un pasado muy santo que digamos... Y el inspector Tobias Gregson tiene la culpa. Yaoi, una pequeña extrañeza que surgió en un rol, sean buenos xD


_Hola! Acá traigo este... esta cosa extraña xD_

_Que es? Bueno, es un Lestrade x Gregson, se que Gregson no apareció aún en la serie, pero es un personaje de los libros, un inspector de SY, asi que bueno, acá esta esta cosa extraña que en realidad surgió de un rol en dónde mi Mycroft se puso celoso x3 Así que imaginaran como viene la cosa xD_

_En fin, basta de monólogo, acá el one-shot_

_**Advertencias: yaoi.**  
_

**Los personajes no me pertecen, son de la BBC y Conan Doyle.**_**  
**_

* * *

Una "pequeña" aventura.

Se encontraba sentado en el patio de la academia, fumando. No hacía un lindo día, estaba nublado, lloviznaba y hacía frío, pero aún así, estaba de tan mal humor que no le importaba congelarse con tal de consumir un poco de nicotina para calmarse. Se había peleado con Kate, su novia, de nuevo. Y esta vez había sido tan fuerte que no creía volver a arreglarse, al menos no por un largo tiempo; y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor. La quería, mucho, pero no podía soportar que ella no aceptara lo que él había elegido hacer con su vida, ella no quería que fuera policía, pero estaba en sus venas, él llegaría a ser policía, detective y nada ni nadie le impedirían hacerlo. Lanzó un gruñido, para luego revolverse el castaño cabello y lanzar una bocanada de humo.

— ¿Mal humor?— dijo una voz conocida a su espalda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Lo miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió de lado— ¿Cómo estás, Tob?

El otro se sentó a su lado. Su nombre era Tobias Gregson, tenía su misma edad y se habían conocido allí, en la academia. Era más alto que él y tenía el cabello rubio y ojos claros y, aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo en muchas cosas, eran buenos amigos. El joven lo miró, clavando sus cristalinos ojos en los suyos con expresión un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Volviste a pelearte con Kate?— preguntó. Él lo miró, sin entender porqué lo estaba preguntando en realidad, después de todo, estaba seguro que ya sabía la respuesta.

— Si, pero esta vez es definitivo.

Tobias rodó los ojos y le sacó el cigarrillo de las manos, para darle él mismo una calada y lanzar el humo al aire— La otra vez dijiste lo mismo. Siempre dices lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? La amo.

El rubio volvió a llevarse el cigarro a la boca y aspiró su nicotina, para luego mirarlo y lanzarle un poco del humo a la cara y el resto lanzarlo hacia un lado.

— No la amas, solo… La quieres.

Arqueó las cejas— ¿De qué rayos hablas? Claro que la amo.

— Greg…— le devolvió el cigarrillo y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los suyos, de tal forma que sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían—. Sé que no la amas… Se te nota— y al terminar de decir esto, se le acercó más.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, algo confundido. ¿De qué estaba hablando? La amaba, lo sabía, pero… ¿por qué rayos su corazón se estaba acelerando de tal forma al sentirlo cerca? Dejó caer el cigarrillo y apoyó una mano en el hombro del otro, haciendo fuerza para alejarlo de su propio cuerpo, pero sin lograrlo.

— Tob, ¿qué estas…?

Y no pudo terminar la frase. El rubio, en un solo movimiento, le tomó la mano, alejándola de su hombro y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Al principio fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima, ya que se quedó congelado, sin mover ninguno de sus músculos y con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo como el joven hacía que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se redujera hasta ser casi nula. Pasados un par de minutos, recobró la movilidad de sus músculos y comenzó a sentir como los latidos de su corazón estaban tan acelerados que parecía que todo su cuerpo latía al mismo tiempo y entonces, casi de forma inconsciente, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. No lo entendía, no entendía por qué estaba pasando aquello, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de Gregson, no de él… Lo había visto más de una vez con más de una chica y ahora… Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba correspondiendo, él no era… Él amaba… Resopló entre los labios ajenos y alejó absolutamente todos sus pensamientos de su mente de forma brusca. Ya no pensaría, no más, estaba disfrutando aquel contacto con esos labios, y terminaría de hacerlo.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el rubio cabello del otro y entrelazó sus dedos entre aquellas hebras, a la vez que entreabría su boca y se abría paso por la ajena con su lengua. Tobías se sorprendió un poco ante la reacción tan brusca, pero lo aceptó al instante, abriendo sus labios y permitiéndole el paso, mientras se abrazaba a él. Continuaron besándose apasionadamente, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran una peligrosa danza por ver cuál tenía el control, hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por oxígeno y tuvieron que separar sus bocas. Se miraron a los ojos por unos largos minutos, con sus frentes pegadas, respirando entrecortadamente.

— Greg…

— ¿Q-Qué…?

— ¿No la amas, verdad?

— No… no lo sé…

Los cristalinos ojos del otro se pusieron vidriosos por un instante, pero luego recuperaron su frialdad habitual. Aún así, no separó el abrazo, al contrario, hizo que sus pechos se pegaran acercándosele más; llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lo acarició de forma suave, para luego volver a besarlo.

Gregory Lestrade correspondió al beso nuevamente, esta vez, colocando ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo del otro y acariciándolo suavemente por encima de su ropa. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a cortar el beso y susurró:

— Tob…— lo separó un poco de él, para poder mirar su rostro por completo. El otro captó la intención en su mirada y se puso de pie de un salto, tomándolo de la mano. Algo sorprendido, pero con una media sonrisa en su rostro, también se puso de pie—. ¿Qué…?

— Mi auto está por allá— dijo en forma de respuesta, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al estacionamiento de la academia.

Lestrade no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor invadiera sus mejillas, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Los asientos de aquel auto le parecieron los más cómodos del universo. No les importó si alguien llegaba a verlos, o a escucharlos. No sabía con exactitud si estaba haciendo aquello por despecho o porque en verdad lo quería, pero tampoco le importó demasiado, porque en ese momento, en ese día lluvioso y gris, Tobias Gregson fue como un pequeño rayo de sol.

.

.

.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, el sol ya entraba por la ventana, por lo que era más que obvio que ya había amanecido. Se revolvió entre aquellas sábanas, sin querer levantarse aún. Lanzó un suspiro largo y cansado, hacía tres noches que terminaba durmiendo en aquella cama que no era la suya, ni la de su mujer, ni la de la casa de sus padres. Giró la cabeza, para poder ver el reloj que sabía que estaría sobre la mesa de noche. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana…

— ¡Las ocho!— gritó, desesperadamente, sentándose de forma brusca en la cama. Pero entonces recordó en dónde estaba y qué día era. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se refregó los ojos. Había tenido un sueño extraño… Un sueño que a decir verdad era un recuerdo… Miró a su derecha y ahí lo vio. Aquel mismo rubio de su sueño, de su recuerdo, estaba acostado boca abajo, como siempre, abrazando la almohada, como siempre—. Gregson…— lo llamó, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

El otro hombre se quejó un poco y levantó la cabeza— ¿Qué ocurre… Lestrade?— sonaba adormilado, lo que era esperable, pero también algo fastidiado. Seguramente porque él aún lo llamaba por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila.

— Debo irme— dijo simplemente, comenzando a bajar de cama y juntando su ropa, la cual estaba tirada por el suelo.

— ¿Y para qué me avisas, si sabes en dónde está la llave?

Le lanzó una mirada furtiva y resopló, comenzándose a vestir, viendo –y sintiendo– el lugar vacío en su dedo anular, que tenía una pequeña marca, signo de que había estado llevando una alianza por muchos años. Aún así, no podía decirle nada, desde aquel día, el día que había recordado en su sueño, Tobias era su amante. Cuando se sentía solo, cuando se peleaba con Kate y ahora que estaba divorciándose, el rubio siempre estaba ahí para él. Lo quería, por supuesto, lo quería desde aquel día lluvioso, pero no estaba seguro de si podría soportar una verdadera relación con él. Siempre había considerado lo suyo como una aventura adolescente; pero ahora ya no lo eran, ya no eran jóvenes, ahora eran hombres adultos. Aquella pequeña aventura que había comenzado en un día lluvioso debía terminar, quizás, en aquel día soleado…

Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, tomó la llave y se marchó. Quizás era verdad que ya eran adultos, pero los adultos también podían tener aventuras… Lo que era seguro, era que ya no sería una pequeña.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien.. eso es todo.. espero que les haya gustado~_

_Va dedicado a FriiJWatson, mi Mycrofcito~ No te pongas celoso querido, Gregy es tuyo x3_

_Saluditos~~ y para los que lean "Belive in me", el cap 4 está en proceso de beteo, no se preocupen! xD_

_Reviw? **_


End file.
